Power Cell
Power cells, or batteries, are used as currency in Run 3. They unlock characters, costumes, and upgrades, and they are also required to continue after falling in Infinite Mode. Power cells are primarily earned in Infinite Mode, but are also awarded from earning achievements and by using the Gentleman in Explore Mode. All the power cells that the Gentleman collects in Explore Mode are worth 1 power cell. In infinite mode, one power cell can be worth more the further you go. They are initially scarce and low-value, but they become more common and more valuable. They reach maximum frequency around 1,200 meters and maximum value around 2,000. There is an upgrade that gives the player the permission to refer to power cells as batteries. It can be bought in the shop for 15 power cells, and it unlocks the cutscene "Batteries". The cutscene appears to show the end of a conversation between the Student and the Skater over whether power cells should be called batteries. The Student tells the Skater that "power cells" and "batteries" mean the same thing, and everyone already uses batteries. The Skater argues that saying "power cells" sounds smarter, to which the Student responds, "Who cares about sounding smart? Just talk normally." The cutscene can be viewed again by clicking on the upgrade in the shop after it is bought and appears in the cutscene gallery. There is an achievement called "Tetrahedron Enthusiast" which requires you to collect 40 power cells in a single run. Another achievement, "Electrophobia", requires you to travel 512m without collecting Power Cells. Infinite Mode Trivia * Power cells get more valuable the further you go, reaching their maximum value at 2,000m. Other Trivia * The developer, decided to call the in-game currency power cells/batteries because he felt that coins would have been too generic. * Power cells are activated automatically. If one is let go inside or near a tunnel, it will activate. * Power cells are tetrahedrons because the manufacturer was running a marketing campaign centered on the number four. (These new batteries could store almost four times as much power as the current best-selling batteries.) * Power cells can be combined by putting them end to end. They can also be connected to a circuit. * Power cells currently have three seasonal skins. ** Near Easter, they will take the appearance of Easter eggs. ** Around Halloween, they take the appearance of candy corns. ** At Christmas, they take the appearance of snowflakes. * Power cells are also probably the currency on the Planet, because the Duplicator reveals that he made a whole year's wages of them. This is shown in the cutscene "Inflation". * Power cells reach their maximum frequency at 1,200 meters in Infinite Mode. * Power cells reach their maximum value at 2000 meters. * Power cells are also called batteries by the Student. It costs 15 power cells in the shop to be able to call them batteries. * Student Teacher is the only cutscene in Run 3 that gives you one power cell each time you view it. Category:Collectible Category:Data